Alice: Insanity
by AlIcEchild of insainty
Summary: first story guys, so be nice. anywho basicaly an insane alice in an insane wonderland.


**~a/n: this idea of an insane Alice in wonderland has been in my head for some time now. Also if this resembles Alice: madness returns in any way shape or form then i have no idea how it happen as i haven't play that game...yet! But will do when i get a console to play it on then I'mma playing it! So enjoy, and constricted criterium only please! AlIcEchild of insanity 3~**

The girl sat upon her broken bed, her 'cage' dull and white almost blinding her. Her once bright blue eyes now dulled by the amount of medicine pumped into her body, her eyes rimmed with red puffy skin from lack of sleep. The nightmares have grown in intensity over the past month, wonderland was falling to pieces again but this time there was no way of fixing it. Her wonderland was gone, now only a husk of it remained. Her glazed over eyes just stared at the rusted iron door, her straight jacket sleeve slightly loosened from an earlier 'episode'. Her once golden hair now straw like in appearance. Her bare feet dirty, bloody scabs and sours, dangled from the edge of the bed. Shape springs rip through the mattress cutting into her back ever night. The asylum became her home after the third time she visited wonderland, apparently she nearly drowned her mother. But she wasn't at home, was she? The small shutter on the door open, allowing one of the nurses a quick look in just to make sure that Alice was still there. Yes...that's her name, Alice Grimmore, she nearly forgotten that.

"Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice..."  
"SHUT UP! Why, why won't you leave me alone?"  
"How can i Alice, Alice, Alice..."  
She stared down at the deformed rabbit upon her bed, his white fur all tattered clumps which were held together by dryer blood. He's waist coat stitched to his skin, one eye bulged out whilst the other was sown shut. One ear was half on half off whilst the other had been bitten off. He stared at Alice, who in turn stared back. All she wanted to do was tear him apart, piece by bloody piece until there was nothing left of this tormenting bastered. He who was once her friend, now seems to be her tormentor hell-bent on her demise. Would he leave her alone if she took her own life? Or will he follow her to hell, just to cause her more pain. The sound of the shutter closing snapped her back to reality, but how long could she fight off the inevitable? How long until the pills wear off? Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick tock...

"Tell me, who are you?"  
"Alice, I'm Alice"  
"Yes, but who is Alice?"  
"Me, I'm Alice"  
"But what makes you Alice?" the doctor cooed at the pale, sickly form in front of him. The doctor was an old gentleman, with only a crown of silver hair left upon his head. His face full with sagging wrinkles that threaten to pull off his face if he moved too much. The thought of that made Alice laugh, earning a bemused look from the doctor.  
"What are you laughing at Alice?"  
"You. One day your wrinkles will succeed in pulling off your face!" she spat her answer through gritted teeth. The doctor just sighed, noted down this slight outburst before restarting the questions.  
"Who are you"  
"I'm Alice, who are you?"  
"You know who I am Alice, but do you know who you are? What makes you Alice?" the doctor pressed on with his questioning, staring down through his round glasses at Alice. Her short blond hair matted to her face by sweat mixed with blood, her pale skin bloc. Her red rimmed eyed wide, all traces of sanity gone leaving nothing but a dull light behind them. The doctor sighed again, feeling the start of a headache in the back of his neck. How does Alice see the world now? Is it your wonderland? Well, is it?

"Now, how are you feeling today Alice?" the second doctor asked the girl, his black hair slicked back apart from one small strains that hung down. She like this doctor, he reminded her of someone she once knew. His bright, cat-like eyes shined like stars in the night sky. He smiled at her, a smile of dark and twisted promise of pain that sent a shiver down her spine.  
"I'm nether fine nor bad." she replied, her full focus on her hands as she slowly pulled out her finger nails one by one wincing slightly at the pain but she was sure that her nails were maggots. Her doctor just watched her, eyeing up the poor sick girl. Defenceless. Hopeless. Easy. But not now, not here. Later. He sat behind an old oak desk, eyes glued on the fragile girl.

Days fade into weeks, time losing all control of its self. Tick, tock, tick, tock. Alice soon began to refuse leaving her room, even if they dragged her out she would find away back in. Wonderland was calling her back, screaming her name into the very pit of her darkened soul. Screaming, scratching, dragging, slicing, biting, slaughtering, insanity. But her wonderland was dead, gone, hidden behind the darkness of her own insanity. So what was this calling her name? A new wonderland? An escape from this madness? Peace? Could she face it again? Would she?

"Non of the above, yet all the below!" she muttered to herself as she watched to rain fall down the small window in her room. Lighting split through the dark sky, crackling through the room sending screams all through out the asylum. This was her home, full of insanity and death yet the safest place to be. Her door cracked open, just a crack small enough for a small created like a rabbit or a cat to get in or out.  
"curiousr and curiousr" Alice whisper as she approach the door. She peek out through the creek to see only darkness, nothing more. The only sound being the rain falling against her window. She tried to open her door up more but to no avail, as if there was something stopping her from opening the door. Another crack of lighting, but this time closer as if it was in her room. Slowly she turned around, only to find herself standing on the edge of a large hole in her room.  
"Down you go!" someone, something laugh from behind her as it pushed her off the edge.

Darkness, nothing, falling, falling into nothingness.


End file.
